The present invention relates to data guarantee technology in a storage system configuring a computer system.
As one method of managing a large-capacity storage extent at low cost, there is storage virtualization technology. With the storage virtualization technology, a second storage apparatus (system) is connected to a first storage system, and a storage extent of the second storage apparatus (system) is provided to a host as a storage extent of the first storage system. In response to an access request from the host to the first storage system, it is determined whether the access destination is the storage extent of the first storage system or the storage extent of the second storage apparatus (system), and the access request is transferred to the appropriate access destination.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-107311 discloses technology guaranteeing the accurateness of write/read data in a disk device with a fixed sector length. In this document, since data, error detection/correction information, and guarantee information are stored in different disk devices, respectively, it is possible to guarantee the accurateness of write data and read data even in a disk array device configured from a plurality of disk devices with a fixed sector length.